


énouement

by ride_the_dinos



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, hesitant declarations of love, lazy nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ride_the_dinos/pseuds/ride_the_dinos
Summary: He thinks about this moment, how easy they relax together. How easy they breathe. How easy they trust.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	énouement

Jason's lips are chapped, almost  _ rough  _ where they press against the sensitive flesh just above Tim's waistband. His tongue darts out to trace a scar on the vigilante's hip bone, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Tim hums contentedly at the sensation and drags his fingers through the man's curls. 

There's a neon sign looming above the fire escape where they rest, casting deep scarlet shadows across Jay's content features; the pale trauma streak wound between Tim's fingers glows pink in the light. The metal of the fire escape is cool against Tim's naked back, a welcome contrast to the sweltering heat of Gotham's summer nights. He's got one leg propped up and the other swinging over the side with Jay resting between them on his belly. Calloused thumbs caress Tim's ribcage where Jason has his hands hooked, large palms tacky against his skin. 

The night is peaceful, only the distant echoes of a restless city breaking the comfortable silence between them. Tim lets his eyes flutter closed, drifting in the haze before he hears Jason's words spoken softly, the lazy tilt of his accent making the corners of Tim's mouth quirk up before the meaning of the words fully register.

"I think I love you." 

Tim's hands still in Jason's hair and he can feel the way the man's lungs stutter in their pattern as the silence drags on. Tim licks his lips and considers, thinks back not too long ago to when Jason was cracking with the pressure of revenge, slowly being poisoned with pit madness. The scar on his neck tingles and he resists the urge to scratch at it. 

He thinks about this moment, how easy they relax together. How easy they breathe. How easy they  _ trust _ . 

The neon sign glows red.

The streak in Jason's hair reflects pink. 

There's a crease in the man's brow as he awaits an answer with bated breath, and Tim soothes it away with the pad of his thumb.

"I need you to prove it."

Jason lays his forehead against Tim’s belly.

". . . I don't know if I can."

**Author's Note:**

> "énouement:
> 
> n. the bittersweetness of having arrived here in the future, where you can finally get the answers to how things turn out in the real world—who your baby sister would become, what your friends would end up doing, where your choices would lead you, exactly when you’d lose the people you took for granted—which is priceless intel that you instinctively want to share with anybody who hadn’t already made the journey, as if there was some part of you who had volunteered to stay behind, who was still stationed at a forgotten outpost somewhere in the past, still eagerly awaiting news from the front."
> 
> -The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows


End file.
